


Control

by senjusama



Series: Intertwined Destinies [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: CanonxOC, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, excuse this cheesy ass work, i needed to get it out of my system haha, mxf, vampirexhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjusama/pseuds/senjusama
Summary: He wasn't worried that she would walk out of his life. He was afraid he would lose control and lose her once and for all.





	Control

He wasn't worried that she would walk out of his life, no. Humans were such . . . fragile creatures. They died so quickly, so easily and Aro had witnessed such deaths plenty. She was no different. She would grow old, weak and eventually, she would die. But perhaps, by the time that happened, she would have already found happiness in the arms of another man. One of her own, a mortal. That was okay. It  _should_ be okay. It was the natural order of things, was it not ?

 

" Do not get too attached. " Marcus had warned him, for he knew the pain of loss all too well.

 

Attached was a  _strong_ word. The young maiden was merely a toy, a small amusement within a monster's hands. And yet, Aro couldn't help but find her  _ethereal_. Her white hair, her pale skin, her almost red eyes. It was almost . . . as if she was one of their own. And if it wasn't for the strong scent of the blood that pumped through her vains, one could probably not pick her out, by looks alone. There was no doubt that Isidora was an intelligent young woman and she had figured that something about her new lover was  _off_ very quickly. His frozen skin, his red eyes. " A Vampire ? " she had muttered, all too amused at the idea. She had read plenty of books, where the mortal protagonist fell in love with a vampire, but this wasn't like a book at all. It was, certainly, an intense experience that came with a considerable amount of risk.

 

Roaming a building full of starved vampires was risky, Aro knew that. Keeping Isidora there could end up in tragedy, but he was selfish. Once he had what he wanted, he didn't let go so easily. Although, the rest of the Coven had  _strict_ instructions not to harm her, there was no telling when one of them would lose control.

 

The scent of blood was so . . . attractive, after all.

 

 —————

 

She wasn't scared. Not of  _him_. Isidora was well aware that humans and vampires couldn't co-exist as lovers. Although, she was only in her early twenties, she was still mortal and her life would end one day. But Aro would live forever, eternally. To him, she was probably just another meal, ready to be devoured. But she wasn't scared of him. There was something . . . genuine in his eyes. Something Isidora couldn't quite explain, but it made her heart flutter. The rest of the Coven wasn't as friendly. Jane made sure to express her apparent distaste for her with each given chance, until Aro silenced her and ordered her out of the room. Something which seemed to irritate Jane even more. But she didn't dare question her Master's orders, she didn't dare harm Isidora behind his back — ever.

 

" How do you do it ? " her melodious voice echoed through the silence, her eyes pinned upon the starry sky. The view from that particular balcony was breath-taking.

 

" Do what, mia cara ? "

 

Isidora's gaze shifted to her lover. " Resist this . . . urge. Vampires feed off humans, and yet here you are. "

 

A chuckle. Aro had asked the very same several years ago. When Edward Cullen brought in Bella Swan, Aro had been  _astounded_ by his self-control.  _How can you stand being so close to her ?_ he had asked. The idea of having a human nearby, without draining them, had been something inconsiderable. But here he was, standing as stoic as ever, even though his jaw was tightened. He could smell it. The sweet scent of blood. It made his mouth water. But there seemed to be something more powerful than Aro's thirst for blood. Something about this woman . . .

 

" It is quite  _challenging_ , I cannot lie. " he chirped. " It is not in the nature of a Vampire to keep humans around for . . . company. " 

 

" You never fail to impress me. " she laughed, softly. It was  _almost_ as if she was the protagonist of a good love story. Her head tipped to the side, resting on his shoulder and curls of white slid over his torso. Aro seemed to inhale, as if to take in her scent, but there was no sign that indicated he would harm her.

 

The cool night breeze blew over them and Isidora shuddered. Aro noticed.

 

" I'm afraid I won't be of much help against the cold. Shall we head back in ? "

 

Although, his arm was resting securely around her, his cape draping elegantly over her shoulders, his body temperature didn't help Isidora grow warmer. She nodded. Sitting near the fireplace sounded excellent right about now. 

 

It all happened in the blink of an eye. She tore away from her lover's embrace and walked inside, but lost her balance. Her hand reached frantically for something to hold onto, but to her misfortune, the closest object was a large vase which shattered as soon as it made contact with the marble floor. One of the fragments sliced through the skin of her palm and before she knew it, her clothing was stained in crimson and the familiar, excruciating pain shot through her body.

 

The scent of blood reached Aro's nosetrills and he froze in his spot ; jaw tightening and hands balling into fists. He had been struggling to keep himself under control until now, but he was beginning to lose it. His whole body was aching, begging for that sweet taste of blood, but his mind refused. He couldn't hurt her, he  _wouldn't_ hurt her. Isidora knew what was next and she clutched her wounded palm to her chest, attempting to stop the bleeding to no avail.

 

And, for the first time, she was  _scared_. For her lover's expression was delirious. He stood there, frozen, battling internally with his own thirst.

 

" You're strong. " she said, eventually. Her breathing was quick, ragged and her heart was beating loudly inside her chest. " I have faith in you. We made a promise, remember ? A promise to keep each other safe. " although, she was the only one who needed protecting. 

 

Aro stepped forward, a pair of sharp fangs showing. He reached out and took Isidora's hand in his own. Crimson hues eyed the wound, which was pouring uncontrollably. He tore the side of his cape and wrapped the wound tightly, reducing the bleeding. This should keep the scent from upsetting everyone in the building, but Isidora needed to see a doctor. And before she had the chance to protest, she was swooped off her feet and Aro Vanished through the night, with his beloved in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my apologies for this being kinda half assed. i'm super tired but i needed to write this down, after rewatching the films. all credit to the rightful owners. i only own isidora.


End file.
